


three

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: For the cuddling prompt "just waking up" and "post-coital".





	three

**Author's Note:**

> robottapologist requested for the cuddle prompts #11 (post-coital) or #12 (just waking up). I once again decided to combine them.

“Do you think we killed him?”

There’s a soft chuckle. “If we did I doubt he’ll complain.”

Doc groans and rolls to his back, knocking into Dolls behind him.

“He lives!” Dolls says, still sounding amused. There’s a soft hand on Doc’s cheek and he turns with it to see Wynonna smiling at him.

“You doing okay there?”

Doc takes stock of the situation, letting reality sink back in. He’s warm and shaky, covered in sweat and cum. It seems like Dolls and Wynonna are glistening as well, and all three of them are naked as the day they were born.

Ah, yes. It had been a night of rather athletic and incredibly satisfying sex. That would be explain the tangled knot of sheets underneath him as well. God, he’s never passed out from an orgasm before. The idea of these two being the death of him is not really that outlandish.

“I’m good,” he answers, a little breathlessly, and Wynonna’s smirk widens. Doc rolls his eyes at her and rolls back into Dolls. Dolls wraps an arm around Doc’s waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“I think we should do that again,” he says, his breath hot on Doc’s ear.

“Give me a little time to recover,” Doc grumbles. Dolls chuckles again, and he must be feeling wholly satisfied as well because Doc is pretty sure he’s never seen the Deputy Marshal laugh this much.

“I meant later,” he says. Doc hums in assent. Wynonna rolls away, getting to her feet.

“Where’re you goin’?” Doc asks, reaching after her.

“I’m gonna clean us up,” Wynonna says, smirking again. “Unless you two want to be sticky the rest of the night.”

Dolls makes a noise that sounds like he doesn’t particularly care, and Doc agrees. Dolls is sort of sticking to his back and there’s a mess on Doc’s front as well as matted in his moustache, but he’s too sated to mind.

“Gross,” Wynonna says and leaves for the bathroom anyway. Doc lets his eyes close again, reveling in the familiarity of Dolls’ embrace. He could easily fall asleep like this, but he’s rudely interrupted by a cold cloth on his front. He opens his eyes to glare at Wynonna, but she just smiles back at him. She cleans him up quickly, running the cloth over Doc’s moustache as well.

“Roll over,” she directs, and Doc complies so she can clean up Dolls as well. “Lazy asses,” she says fondly and turns back to put the cloth in the dirty laundry. Doc rolls back into Dolls and holds his arms out for Wynonna. Laughing softly, she lays back down and scootches close, letting Doc spoon her comfortably.

“Sleep time,” Doc declares quietly. Dolls hums, and Wynonna lets out a soft, “Agreed.” A smile plays on Doc’s lips, happy to be somehow so loved by these two people. The smile stays even as he finally slips back into sleep.


End file.
